What If?
by Moon Star2005
Summary: InuRin and sesskegome. starts out as Rin likeing sess and then Sessoumaru falls in love with Kegome. This is my first fic. tell me how you like it...
1. Default Chapter

Sesshoumaru was walking back to his castle after a battle with his bother Inuyasha he was Tired and angry that he lost to Inuyasha once again.  
Inuyasha why every time, I sesshoumaru try to take Tetsusiaga from you. You seen to always find a way to beat me. I sesshoumaru already lost an arm to you and I sesshoumaru will be damned if you think you will take my pride too!*  
All of a sudden Rin and Jaken fighting interrupted his train of thought.  
"Rin, Jaken" he said calmly but coldly, "I don't fell like hearing you two fighting. One for you will die if you don't stop." ( More to Jaken then Rin.)  
The now 16 year Rin was wanting the moon to lighten so she did the one thing that would please her Sesshoumaru. She hit Jaken upside the head with his own staff. This amused Sesshoumaru but he didn't want to show it so he kept on walking.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama are we almost home?" Rin asked hoping that they would be home very soon.  
"Rin" Sesshoumaru said without turning around. "We are still a day away. Now I want it silent until I talk to you."  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin said.  
"My-lord -" Jaken said. But before he could finished Sesshoumaru turned around with his eyes blood red.  
"That means you too Jaken. You understand me." That was more of a order than a question.)  
That caused a "yep" out of both Jaken and Rin.  
"Look at what you have done Toadman." Rin whisper to Jaken, Then she looked up to see if Sesshoumaru had heard that. But he was already walking back to the direction they were going before. She gave out a mantle Phew. She didn't want to get killed.  
"Human you better not get me killed again." Jaken said with a louder tone then Rin had. Then he realized how loud he said that and braced himself to get killed but after a second or two it didn't come. Jaken looked up and notice sesshoumaru was already deep in though. (A/N Toadman was lucky this time. I promise there will be Jaken killing and beating in this story but not right now.)  
Rin you are growing up to fast soon you will want to leave this Sesshoumaru. Then he saw a flash of light in his eyes. (A/N A flashback people. Man you people.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback  
  
A 10 year Rin was in Sesshoumaru' s arm asleep. Something in the brushes stirring woke up Rin. Being a very carious little girl she went up to the brushes to what it was. Luckily Sesshoumaru was woke up when she got off of him. He realized who was in the brushes and didn't say anything to see how she how she would react. (A/N come on be easy on my sanity I am a first time writer and a new Inuyasha fan.)  
All of a sudden Rin saw a staff with two heads on it. She tried her best not to scream but before she could stop herself.  
"Aiiiiiiii!" Rin screamed so loud that everyone in the western lands could hear her. "you scared me Jaken! I will get you back for that!"  
Rin jumped on the toad- demon hitting him upside the head. Jaken tried to hit you with a flame with the staff of his but he missed. The flam hit sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was amused up until now. His eye went blood red he killed Jaken with one blow.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama will you bring Jaken back so I can play with him?" Rin asked with puppy eye's. (A/N oh how that can change in a minute .)  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and toke the Tetsusiaga up in his hand. why do I put up with this?* He swung the tansanga at the pile of ashes that was know as Jaken. Jaken was revived.  
"Thank you Me-lord for-" before he could finish.  
"Do not thank me. Rin asked me to save your pathic life."  
"What?!" Screamed Jaken.  
With an Evil smirk Rin said "let play!" (A/N I told you.)  
"Oh! No! Jaken said ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of flashback  
Sesshoumaru Laughed in the back of his mind. Rin you always find a way to Impress me.  
  
End of Chapter One please R/R. 


	2. Review Thank You

Because Some fans don't Like the Sess/ Rin connection I will make a story just for them  
  
Review thank you.  
  
IceDragon: Thank you for telling me how to spell the words I messed spelled. I was just trying hard to spell them right.. And Jaken will be killed a lot die Toadman.  
  
BabyGirlLuvInu: I will make one just for you.  
  
Sesshomaru Luva: Thank you.. I will keep writing  
  
Inuyasha: Thank you.  
  
EvilBunnies: Thank you. You have made my day.  
  
Psygirl: Thank you.  
  
Neko-Demon: Thank you  
  
The Saiyan: Thank you for Telling me that I spelled words wrong but I have already fixed it I is taking awhile to fix.  
  
Thank all of you for reviewing. My the next chapter will be up by tomorrow.. You all have mad my day. I can't believe that you all really like my writing. * Man I am so happy I even got reviews. * I have will keep writing until I stop getting reviews. 


	3. The time before the battle

I have decided to make a story that as a strange twist to it. I promise that this insane writer will surprise you everytime. Lets get on with our story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Last Chapter  
Sesshoumaru laughed in the back of his mind. * Rin you always seem to surprise me! * ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The chilliy air blew in Sesshoumaru's face, which snapped him out of his deep train of thought.  
What is that I smell?! No it can't be! It is my bother Inuyasha and that winch of his following me! I never noticed they where this close. Darn him! *  
"Jaken, Rin go head of me and go as fast as you can" Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
"My-lord I won't leave you!" Jaken said knowing that something was about happen.  
"Do as I wish Jaken you don't want to cross me." He said emotionless.  
Jaken did as he was told without more argument. Rin followed Jaken even though she didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru to face anything by himself. But she knew better not cross him.  
"Inuyasha come out I know you are there." Sesshoumaru said after Rin and Jaken left. Why have you followed me onto my lands?"  
Your child as taken something of mine" Inuyasha said in anger of having to follow his bother unto his territory.  
"Inuyasha she isn't a child!" Said Kagome "Sesshoumaru Rin as taken a fragment of the Shikon Jewel"  
"Winch! You don't accuse anyone of my things of stealing anything." Sesshoumaru said with no emotion on his face.  
"I can tell where the fragments are. And I can tell it was here a minute ago." Said Kegome starting to get angry.  
"Will not allow you to come in my land without my approval? I will kill you if you don't leave at once." Said Sesshoumaru.  
"I will kill you to get to the jewel fragment!" Inuyasha said while drawing out his Tensaiga.  
*Inuyasha you are the one who will have their pride strip away* though Sesshoumaru. * I need to find his weakness. Even though he is a honyo and very slow he always seem to beat me. *  
"Inuyasha you will day by my hand today." Sesshoumaru said wanting to scare his bother. But it didn't work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Jaken and Rin  
"Jaken do you know why Sesshoumaru-sama wanted us to leave him alone?" Rin ask. She didn't want to deal with the toad. But she was worried about Sesshoumaru after the battle with Inuyasha he was baldly injured.  
"Yes I do. He since Inuyasha coming near and he didn't want us to slow him down." Jaken said very annoyed about the human still asking questions it seemed that she never stopped asking questions since she joined them 8 years ago.  
*I hope he will be all right. He still wasn't healed for the last battle and plus he as not been the same since the night before. I can tell he is worried even though he doesn't show it at all. * Rin was deep in thought and didn't notice she had stop walking and turned in the direction that Sesshoumaru was.  
"You filthy human why have you stopped walking?" Jaken said angrily while bopping her on the head.  
"Oh! You have done it now toadman you are going to die now" Rin said as she toke the staff away from Jaken. She swung the staff at him but Jaken dodged the staff. Jaken tried to get the staff back but Rin was too tall for the little demon to jump to get his staff. All of a sudden they saw a bright light that came from the direction that Sesshoumaru was. All they could do was look at the direction from where that light came from. About two minutes went by until they saw Sesshoumaru holding Kegome by the throat coming towards them.  
Has Sesshoumaru landed Jaken ask, "Sesshoumaru-sama what happened? Are you ok?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(A/N: Am I so curl giving you a cliffhanger like this come tomorrow and the next chapter will be up for you. The title of the next chapter will be the Battle between Bothers.) I only did this so you will R/R and come back to read the next chapter. See you later. 


	4. The Battle Beteewn Bothers

(A/N: Bet you are dieing to know what happen between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Aren't you? Ha ha I love this.) Thank you for the reviews I am happy to know that you like it so far. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends. But I saw Sesshoumaru dancing on my computer deck when I was writing the last chapter. Let's get on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Last Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Oh! You have done it now toadman you are going to die now" Rin said as she toke the staff away from Jaken. She swung the staff at him but Jaken dodged the staff. Jaken tried to get the staff back but Rin was too tall for the little demon to jump to get his staff. All of a sudden they saw a bright light that came from the direction that Sesshoumaru was. All they could do was look at the direction from where that light came from. About two minutes went by until they saw Sesshoumaru holding Kegome by the throat coming towards them.  
Has Sesshoumaru landed Jaken ask, "Sesshoumaru-sama what happened? Are you ok? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Battle Field*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha you will day by my hand today." Sesshoumaru said wanting to scare his bother. But it didn't work.  
"No more talk let's fight." Said Inuyasha while putting the Tensaiga up. Then he jumped onto Sesshoumaru with both hands trying to reap him to peaces. Sesshoumaru was too fast Sesshoumaru for Inuyasha.  
*I need to find his weakness before he dose beats me again. Where is it? * Sesshoumaru thought while dogging the claws.  
Sesshoumaru finally toke action and toke Inuyasha off guard. Sesshoumaru punched his hand though Inuyasha's chest..  
"Aiiiiii" Painful scream came from Inuyasha  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed wile running at Inuyasha.  
"No Kagome, stay back." Inuyasha said with pain in his voice.  
"Inuyasha I won't let you just die!!!" Kagome said while kneeling down to help him.  
Sesshoumaru Toke this chance to kill Inuyasha and his human at the same time. He went straight at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"Kagome Watch out!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. He grabbed her and shielded her with his body. "Aiiiiii" When Sesshoumaru scratched Inuyasha's back open.  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
*So that is his weakness that woman he would risk his own life to save hers. I know now what I need to do to defeat my bother once and for all... * Sesshoumaru thought coldly. Sesshoumaru walk up to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha was knocked out. * Ha he is so weak. I don't see why he always gets the better of me. * Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her neck and throw her several feet away. Which knock Kagome out. "Little bother I will let you live but I will take the one think that seems to be the most important to you." With that said Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome by the throat making sure not to hurt her further, because he as plans for her and he didn't want her to be to hurt for want he wants her to do. He had her in his grasped they flew away. But before they got to far from were Inuyasha was as Sesshoumaru Turned around. Then his eyes turned yellowish/red color and blew up a tree that was behind Inuyasha. It caused such a bright night that Sesshoumaru knew that you could see for miles around. Proud of himself Sesshoumaru turned around and headed towards Jaken and Rin's scent. *I know this will cause a lot of problems between everyone in my home but you will become one of my servants until Inuyasha tries to save you, and when he dose, I will cause him so much pain that I will get pleasure out of it. * He smiled to himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back with Jaken and Rin ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Has Sesshoumaru landed Jaken ask, "Sesshoumaru-sama what happened? Are you ok?  
"Lets just say that Inuyasha won't come be able to rescue this human women for awhile even if he wanted to." With no more words to the matter of his bother. Sesshoumaru said, " Jaken Watch the woman and make sure she doesn't try to escape." As he put Kagome down..  
"Yes My-lord" Said Jaken trying to drag the girl away from Sesshoumaru, so Sesshoumaru could get some rest.  
*Why did Sesshoumaru have to bring her! * Thought Rin. *We are doing just find without her here. *  
"Rin did you take something that belonged to that women?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. I thought it looked pretty so I toke it thinking she wouldn't miss it since she already had so many." Rin said hopping Sesshoumaru wouldn't get mad. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she didn't like it when he got mad.  
"Rin you will give back to her when she wakes up. I will not have you still things."  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." She said sadly not wanting to give up the jewel.  
"Now we must rest we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said and then he fell asleep. Rin did the same but Jaken had to keep an eye one the human Sesshoumaru brought back.  
"Great another human to take care of" Jaken said as he watched everyone sleep.  
  
(A/N: This time I didn't Leave a big cliffhanger. But thank you for reading this and please review. The next chapter is "Sesshoumaru's Dream and Kagome's Dilemma.") Man I forget to kill the toad. Oh that is ok I will kill him Two times in the next chapter.) 


	5. Sesshoumaru's Dream and Kagome's Dilmma

(A/N: Last time I didn't leave a big cliffhanger but thank you for reading it.)br Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends.br Inuyasha: Why did you almost kill me in the last chapterbr Me: I did it for a reason you baka.br Sesshoumaru: I have beaten you. Ha ha. br Inuyasha: I will get you for tying to kill me.br Sesshoumaru: Not unless I get you first.br Me: Ok. Guys we need to get on with the story can you finish it later.br Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha: Yes. (With a sigh.)br  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Last chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We must rest now. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said as he fell asleep. Rin did the same but Jaken had to keep an eye on the human that Sesshoumaru had brought back.  
"Great," he thought, "another human to take care of..." and he just sat there as he watched everyone else sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Even before Sesshoumaru had closed his eyes, he had had the feeling that he was going to sleep well tonight (A/N: Not with this author!) because he had finally found a way to beat his bother Inuyasha. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sesshoumaru's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wherever Sesshoumaru was, it was really dark. Then, all of a sudden, a bright light came down unto him. It seemed that the light did not faze him but he then heard a familiar voice. He turned to the direction that the voice had come from. "Sesshoumaru?" Said the voice.  
"Who are you?" he asked, sounding like he wasn't at all concerned with who it was.  
"Sesshoumaru, why haven't you killed your bother yet?" asked the voice.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I want you to kill Inuyasha." Said the voice as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Why should it be my concern that you want him killed?"  
"Because I want to be with you Sesshoumaru but I can't until you kill Inuyasha."  
"What? Who are you?" Sesshoumaru demanded of the voice. The figure walked into the lighted area. It was Kagome! (A/N yes I spelled it right this time.) And for the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was completely and utterly confused.  
"Why do you wish Inuyasha dead? I thought you loved him." Sesshoumaru said after recollecting himself. (A/N: Remember Sesshoumaru is dreaming.)  
"I don't love Inuyasha. I love you. I have loved you ever since I first saw you." Kagome said.  
Still confused but not showing it, he just gazed at her. Kagome walked up to him slowly and touched his hand. "Let me prove it," she said softly and leaned up to him.  
He woke up and looked at the still sleeping Kagome. *Was that just a dream? * he asked himself, making sure that he was really awake. (A/N: I bet you're mad that I woke him up aren't you) He looked at Jaken to make sure that he was still watching the human but, of course, Jaken was fast asleep. "Hmmm," Sesshoumaru said while picking up a rock. He threw it at Jaken's head and tt woke him up suddenly. That tactic always seemed to work.  
"Sorry My-lord. I did not mean to fall asleep." Said Jaken after boweing several hundred times.  
"Do you realize, Jaken, that if that HUMAN would have woken up while you where asleep, she would have gotten away?!" Sesshoumaru said while clenching his teeth.  
"Yes my-lord I am sorry." Jaken said shaking  
"Do you think I should revive you after I kill you this time?" Sesshoumaru asked, once again calm.  
"Please My-lord don't- " But before Jaken could finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru had taken his claws to him. *That always makes me feel better.* He thought. But just as he was killing Jaken, Kagome had woken up and gasped. Sesshoumaru turned around to look at her. *Great, she had to wake up now. * He thought. *Before I deal with her, I need to revive Jaken.* Sesshoumaru turned around and took the Tenseiga out, reviving Jaken once again.  
Kagome looked in amazement at Sesshoumaru, as he seemed to effortlessly bring Jaken back to life. It was then that she realized that she shouldn't be with Sesshoumaru. This wasn't her place. She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Why am I with you?" she asked, realizing that something was wrong. They were sleeping, which also meant that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to save her. "Where is Inuyasha?" Said asked, now very concerned.  
"I do not think he will be coming after you for a while. Do you even remember anything that happened?" Sesshoumaru asked trying to figure out if she remembered anything at all.  
"Yes, I do. The last thing I remember is running to help Inuyasha out after you punched a hole though his chest and. That is all a remember.." Said Kagome trying to figure out why Sesshoumaru had taken her.  
"Well, you are the one that helped me defeat Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
"No! I couldn't have helped you!.. How?" Kagome stammered, obviously very confused.  
"I attacked you when you were turned around and Inuyasha saw me. He risked his life by blocking my blow with his body." Said Sesshoumaru very coldly.  
"No! Inuyasha!.. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kagome cried while beating Sesshoumaru in the chest. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her hand. When she looked up at him, he saw her eyes for the first time. But all this commotion managed to wake Rin up and when she did, she saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome holding hands and looking into each other's eyes (A/N: that's what it looked like.) She gasped for breath.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled.  
"Rin I will not having you yelling while I am trying to keep this human from doing the same." Sesshoumaru said still looking into Kagome's eyes. *Why isn't she trying to scream?* he asked himself, throwing Kagome down. "We shall start walking home now. I don't think anyone will go back to sleep tonight. You, human (looking at Kagome), you better not run or I will not hesitate to kill you." Were his final words. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (A/N: Please read and review. Come back tomorrow to see what happens.) (The Next Chapter Inuyasha's rude awakening and Kagome's thought. Talk to you later. Bye. 


	6. Inuyasha's rude wakening and Kagome's Th...

Chapter Six  
  
Inuyasha's rude awaking and Kagome's Thought.  
  
(A/N: I don't know what I have been doing. Lately I haven't had time to give you good chapters out I will try to update once a week instead of once everyday.)  
  
Inuyasha: Where am I in you story? You haven't said if I'm dead or alive? br  
  
Champion: You will see in this chapter. br  
  
Sesshoumaru: I hope you are dead. br  
  
Inuyasha: You'll eat those words. br  
  
Champion: Not if I have anything to do with it. Inuyasha! Sit!" br  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ha ha. You just did a face plant into the ground.. br  
  
Inuyasha: What did you do that for? br  
  
Miroku: Can I say something? br  
  
Champion, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru: What! br  
  
Miroku: Where am I in the story. br  
  
Champion: you are coming up next. Now can we start the story? br  
  
S/I/M: Yes. br  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~* ~*~Last Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rin I will not have you yelling while I am trying  
  
To keep this human from doing the same." Sesshoumaru  
  
said, still looking into Kagome's eyes. *Why isn't she  
  
trying to scream?* he asked himself, throwing Kagome  
  
down. "We shall start walking home now. I don't think  
  
anyone will go back to sleep tonight. You, human  
  
(looking at Kagome), you better not run or I will not  
  
hesitate to kill you," were his final words.  
  
_____________________________Inuyasha___________________________________  
  
Inuyasha woke up to someone poking at him. "Ouch! Who's doin' that?" Inuyasha said with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're awake! I thought you were dead," said Miroku. "Do you know where Kagome is?"  
  
"What? You mean she aint here?" Inuyasha asked nervously, trying to get up.  
  
"Inuyasha don't try to move. You're badly injured. You shouldn't try to do anything for a while."  
  
"No! I need to save her!"  
  
"If you relax, maybe you can get enough strength to move. We'll save her but for now she'll have to take care of herself."  
  
"You don't understand! Sesshoumaru has her. And you know what he'll do if she makes him mad."  
  
"I know Inuyasha but you're too weak to do anything about it and I am in no condition to run after them by myself."  
  
"What happened to you?" Inuyasha said, not that he really cared too much at the moment.  
  
"Naraku surprised the village while you were gone but me and Sango handled it."  
  
"Is everyone alright? Kagome would kill me if she found out that I let innocent people get killed. What am I saying? I'm sitting here letting Sesshoumaru take her."  
  
"Inuyasha, we will find her and she -will- be alive. I know Sesshoumaru's setting a trap for you."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha, suddenly very curious.  
  
"Why do you think Sesshoumaru let you live after he had the chance to kill you?"  
  
"What? I didn't think about that. Miroku, do you think he'll harm Kagome?"  
  
"No, I think he's going to wait for you to attack his castle and -then- he'll try to kill you and Kagome." (A/N: You know Inuyasha would be on his way to Sesshoumaru's Castle if he weren't injured so badly. He'd also beat Miroku up for saying such a thing).  
  
"..........." * I need to save Kagome. Sesshoumaru, my no good brother, will kill her if she gets into one of her damn moods. Sesshoumaru won't take it,* Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you hear me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you come to the Western Lands anyway?"  
  
"Oh. (To people who don't know, that's my favorite word.) Sesshoumaru's little witch stole one of the Shikon Jewel fragments and me and Kagome came to take it back." Inuyasha felt like killing himself for letting Kagome talk him into this.  
  
"So, I take it that you did spit in your bother's face, right? Before you say no, coming into his lands after you two fought is almost like spitting in his face. It's like saying 'I won once in my land and I'll win again in yours.'"  
  
"No. It wasn't like that. We tried asking him for them (A/N: Really, Kagome did.) but he refused. So I started a fight and told him to give the fragment back and we'd leave. "(Then Inuyasha felt a pain run though his back. Then all of a sudden he blacked out.)  
  
_______________________Kagome's thoughts___________________  
  
*Why was Sesshoumaru looking at me like that? I don't understand why I'm with him in the first place. All I remember is that Inuyasha was injured really badly and I went to help him. Wait a minute, I ran to help him in the middle of a battle. Sesshoumaru most likely tried to use me to kill Inuyasha. No! That would mean that Inuyasha's dead... I don't believe Sesshoumaru! That over-grown dog! (sorry for the pun. I couldn't resist.) He tried to kill me and Inuyasha! (A/N: Hehe, why do you think he's dead? He -is- the hero, right?) I don't understand why he didn't kill me... *  
  
Sesshoumaru started to feel like someone was staring at him. He turned around and looked at Kagome. She didn't realize that Sesshoumaru had stopped walking and ended up running right into him.  
  
"AHHHH!" she screamed.  
  
*Oh no! Sesshoumaru's going to kill her now for sure. * Rin thought. 


	7. Two Women Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends.  
Sorry everyone, my last to chapters were not as funny as my first ones. I have not been able to write much.  
  
Inuyasha: Am I going to save Kagome this Chapter? Me: You will have to see. Sesshoumaru: No you can't save her until I fall in love with her! Me: You can't say when she gets saved, I say when she does- I'm the author! Sesshoumaru: but- Jaken: My-lord! I finally found you! Sesshoumaru: I thought I told you to stay with Rin! Jaken: Yes My lord. But Rin tried to kill me! That annoying Human! (Sesshoumaru's eyes turn red!) My lord pleas- (Sesshoumaru Kills Jaken) Me: Even though I love it when you kill Jaken, you need to bring him back so I can write for the readers. Sesshoumaru: Can I take him to the other room and kill him again later? Me: Yes you can but I need to write for my readers first. Sesshoumaru: Yeah! I want to have some fun! Jaken: (Who is now alive) Please Help me. (Sesshoumaru drags the walking wart (Thanks to my friend Mokto for that name) to the other room and you hear a lot of screaming.) Me: That sounds like music to my ears. Inuyasha: Have you forgotten about me? Me: No. But I have one thing to say to you. Inuyasha: Oh No! Me: Siiiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe Ain't I evil? Lets start with the story. (You still hear screams from the other room.) ______________________________Last Chapter_____________________________  
Sesshoumaru started to feel like someone was staring at him. He turned around and looked at Kagome. She didn't realize that Sesshoumaru had stopped walking and ended up running right into him.  
  
"AHHHH!" she screamed.  
  
*Oh no! Sesshoumaru's going to kill her now for sure. * Rin thought.  
  
"I will not have you staring at me." Sesshoumaru said as he pinned Kagome to a tree.  
"I was not staring at you! I was thinking!" Kagome said, not sounding like she was scared.  
"My-lord-"  
"Shut up Jaken. I am dealing with something."  
"But-" Jaken said as Sesshoumaru disintegrated him. Then Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with an evil glare.  
*He wouldn't dare hurt me! * Kagome thought while sending a death glare at Sesshoumaru.  
*What an impressive glare she as!" Sesshoumaru thought. Then he remembered about his dream. *She isn't scared of me is she? Lets see about that. * Sesshoumaru leaned into Kagome and it looked like he was about to kiss her!  
*Sesshoumaru don't kiss her please don't! I love you! * Rin thought. *I don't want to lose you to her! I need to do some thing!* But before Rin could do anything Kagome had slapped Sesshoumaru.  
"You deserve that you. you. you murder!" Kagome screamed. That really surprised our Sesshoumaru. All he was thinking about now was how he was going to kill her.  
"How dare you slap I ,Sesshoumaru."  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said while running to Sesshoumaru. "Are you ok?"  
"Rin, don't get in the middle of this." Kagome said. "He deserved what he got."  
"How dare you! It's a privilege to be kissed by the great Sesshoumaru," said Rin. By this time Sesshoumaru had let Kagome go. He was very amused to see two women fighting over him. Well, kinda. Now Kagome and Rin were yelling face-to-face. Neither realized that Sesshoumaru was still standing there with a big smirk on his face.  
"I don't care who he is! He doesn't need to try to kiss someone without asking! He is so rude. First he kills Inuyasha! (A/N: He is not dead! I wouldn't do that to my Inu.) Then he takes me away from my friends. Then, as if all this wasn't enough, he tries to kiss me! The nerve! I think that's extremely rude, don't you?" Kagome said trying not to cry.  
"I don't care what he did. You do -not- insult my Fluffy!" Rin didn't realize what she said. But Sesshoumaru and Kagome did Fluffy! Haha! Fluffy! Is that what you call him behind his back?" Kagome said. Then both Kagome and Rin realized what they had said and turned around to look at Sesshoumaru. At that point, Sesshoumaru was patting his head.  
"Why do think I am fluffy?" Sesshoumaru said trying not to get mad. (A/N: How can he not get mad! They both just insulted him! Ok back to our story) "I don't understand why I am fluffy. Does it have anything to do with the ornament on my shoulder?"  
(A/N: lets see what Sesshoumaru does to the two girls after they answer his question. How about that for an ending of the Chapter? Hehe I am evil. I love leaving cliffhangers. Will until next time. Ja ne (bye)) 


	8. A New Lord in the northern Lands

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends. I don't even own Sesshoumaru. *Cries * I wish I owned fluffy!  
  
Inuyasha: Where is Sesshoumaru? Me: I don't know. (You hear something that sounds like screams from the other room.) I know now where he is .He is still killing Jaken. Sesshoumaru: (From the other room) AHHH!!!! Me: Something changed quick, fast and in a hurry! Sesshoumaru: (while running in the room.) Rin don't! What did I do? Rin's Voice: You tried to kiss Kagome! Sesshoumaru: That is only in the story! (Talking to me) You did this! I will kill you for this! Me: Haha! I guess I don't have to tell you that I told Rin about you kissing Kagome! You know you could kill Rin and bring her back to life. That would teach her not to fool with you. Sesshoumaru: I know! I don't want to kill her! Me: She can't hurt you! You are a demon! Sesshoumaru: You don't know how women get when they get mad! Me: SO! You are telling me that I am not a WOMAN! Sesshoumaru: Oh! Now I am in the Dog House! (Hehe I love Puns) Me: you will find out what happens to our little dog next chapter!  
  
____________________Last Chapter____________________________ "Why do think I am fluffy?" Sesshoumaru said trying not to get mad. (A/N: How can he not get mad! They both just insulted him! Ok back to our story) "I don't understand why I am fluffy. Does it have anything to do with the ornament on my shoulder?"  
  
"Umm. Uh. Hmmm. " Rin said trying to pick here next words carefully. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. I am not trying to insult you. I think it looks cute." (A/N Can you tell Rin is trying to slide herself right out of trouble!)  
"Alright I will let this slide! For this time only! But it will not happen again!" Sesshoumaru said. *Great I am getting soft! *  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama" said Rin *Great and I really liked the nickname for him! *  
" What about you? I don't want that name spoken ever again!" Sesshoumaru said hoping she would not say that name ever again.  
"I won't call you fluffy." Said Kagome with and attitude.  
"You better not get an attitude with me Woman!" Said Sesshoumaru now really mad.  
"I'll have an attitude with whoever I want!" Kagome said walking away. "Fluffy!" By this time Sesshoumaru was really really mad! His eyes were red and he started to transform. "Down boy!" *I wish he was like Inuyasha! When I say Sit he would fall to the ground but those days are over! * I am walking away so we can cool down. I will be back in a couple of minutes. Rin come with me."  
"You have no say on what I do."  
"I know I don't. I just don't want Sesshoumaru to think I am running away." Kagome said trying to clam herself down. "Please I need to think and I can't do it with him standing here yelling at me."  
"You don't need to go anywhere!" Sesshoumaru said while he was turning back into his human form. (A/N: I don't know why he stopped transforming. It was up to him. Oh! Yeah Jaken is still dead and stinking up the forest.)  
Kagome turned around and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. *Oh he is so hot. What am I saying! He tried to kill me then he tried to kiss me! * "I will not run away! You have already killed Inuyasha I have nothing to run for!"  
"Fine! Rin go with her!"  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said wanting to stay with Sesshoumaru. She gave him a PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE FACE!  
"No buts!" Sesshoumaru said with on emotion in his voice. (A/N: Weird how he changes his emotion from anger to none! He is way to good at that!)  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama" Both Rin and Kagome left Sesshoumaru alone.  
*Why do I take this! I should have left her with my bother! But what did that dream mean? Was it just one of the dreams that don't make any since? I don't know. I will not be the one to be fooled. Gods why are you doing this? Ah! I need to bring Jaken back to life before I do anything. Oh! Am I getting soft? Years ago I would have left him dead. * Sesshoumaru thought trying to make since of everything. Sesshoumaru turned around and bought Jaken back to life. "Jaken don't say anything I don't want to kill you again tonight!" Jaken nodded showing that he understood. *I am getting soft I wouldn't have to tell him that. I would have just given him a look! Great I need to go find the Women. We need to get back to my castle so I can relax in my hot spring. * Sesshoumaru turned to the direction that Kagome and Rin went.  
  
Kagome and Rin  
  
*Why did he try to kiss me? I can't believe this! Wait one second. The Shikon Jewel! Rin took it that is why I am here in the western land! OH! * "Rin do you have the Shikon Jewel fragment?  
*Damn I thought she forgot about that. * Yes! I won't give it back.  
"You might want to demons come after anyone who have the Shikon Jewel and I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I don't care Sesshoumaru would protect me if anything happens!" With that a demon that looked like a rat and a pig at the same time came at the to fighting women. (A/N: I don't know. I made it up! Please humor me.)  
"I want the Shikon Jewel give it to me!" The demon said.  
"No! I won't let you have it!" Kagome said motioning for Rin to run.  
"Then you will die!" The demon went strait towards Kagome. Then something white flash threw the sky. The rat/pig demon was cut in half.  
"Are you ok?" This young man said.  
"Yes we are. Thank you!" Kagome said. "Who are you?"  
"I am the Lord of the Northern Lands. I was on my way to see my old friend of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru."  
"Great another Lord to fight with." Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" The young Lord asked very confused.  
"You old friend as Kidnapped me!" Said Kagome  
"No he didn't you were almost dead he saved your life!" Rin said.  
"Oh! Rin-can I didn't see you there." The young Lord said.  
" Yes Corri-sama. I am sorry I didn't give you the respect you deserve. This women and me were fighting cause she hit Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said bowing to Corri the lord of the Northern Lands.  
"You hit Sesshoumaru that take guts!" Corri said laughing. "I even wouldn't do that. Only someone with a death wish would do that."  
"I don't care!" Kagome said.  
"You are a little brave aren't you? When I first saw you, you didn't run from a demon that would have killed you if I hadn't come along. Then I hear of you slapping the most feared Demon in these lands. Haha." Corri said.  
Sesshoumaru walked though the trees about this time. "Old friend what are you doing here? I though you won't be coming for another year."  
"I have something we need to talk about. But we need to do it in privacy." Corri said while walking towards Sesshoumaru.  
"Ok? (Talking to Kagome and Rin) Come and we will talk about your behavior when I am done talking business with Corri."  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said. *I don't want to disrespect him in front of Corri-sama. Sesshoumaru would kill me if I do. *  
"I don't have to do anything you say! I am not one of you slaves!" Kegome said * I will win this war no matter what happens. *  
"Isn't she feisty?" Corri said with a smirk on his face. "Sesshoumaru why didn't you kill her when she hit you?"  
"Yeah she is feisty, and the reason that I didn't kill her was because I want to take here feistiness out of her." Sesshoumaru said just loud enough for his friend to hear. That made a big grin on the Lord of the Northern Lands.  
  
(A/N: Hehe you know what? I am tried of keeping this PG Next chapter will turn into rated PG-13 for something you got to see. I love the Sesshoumaru and Kagome fic's but this will turn into an S/K and I/R now that is very unexpected isn't it? I will make this as funny as it can be. ) 


	9. A New Lord of the Northern Land part 2

Hey, hey I had a really bad writers block so it took me a while to write more. Sorry it toke so long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nor I want to. Right now I am in love with Sesshoumaru. *Cries cause I don't own Sesshoumaru either * I wish I owned Sesshoumaru but I do own Corri the Lord of the Northern Lands. Yay! I finally own someone.  
  
Me: I am not talking to Sesshoumaru right now. So there will not be any fighting or talking to anyone today. (you hear applause from the readers.) Oh! I can't believe you! I am great at fighting with the guys. I am leaving. (You hear even louder applause from the readers.) Well! (Author leaves to write her story in peace.) Sesshoumaru: Hello? Is anyone in here? (A minute goes by.) Good no one is in here I can think now. (Before he sits down Kagome runs into the room and jumps on him and Kisses him. She gets off of him and Leaves the room.) That was unexpected! (Then Rin runs into the room. Jumps on him and kisses him. She gets up and looks at him and leaves the room with a big grin.) What is going on? (Jaken runs into the room!) Oh! No You Don't! (Sesshoumaru kills the walking wart.) Champion! Are you behind this?! Me: Hahahahahahahahaha! You should have seen your face! (I run into the room and jumps on Sesshoumaru and give him an evil grin and Kisses him. He is so socked that he can't speak or move. Then all the girl fans of Sesshoumaru run into my room and they all get a chance to Kiss him.) Hahaha! Lets get on with the story. I don't think Sesshoumaru will be talking for a while. (Sesshoumaru's Face is Blood Red.) Sesshoumaru: (Only to get this out.) You.. Are.. Evil... Me: Hehe I know.  
  
Last Chapter  
  
"Yeah she is feisty, and the reason that I didn't kill her was because I want to take the feistiness out of her." Sesshoumaru said just loud enough for his friend to hear. That made a big grin on the Lord of the Northern Lands.  
Sesshoumaru's Castle  
  
As Soon as Sesshoumaru and everyone got to his castle Sesshoumaru commands one of his servants to get a room ready for Kagome and told them to show her to the hot spring. When Rin walked into the Castle she took off to her room. (A/N: I wonder why?) I don't know where the walking wart went. Sesshoumaru and Corri went to the office. (A/N: It will be easier to tell you were every one went cause it will be important later. First the hot spring is at the end of the hall to the right. The office is at the top of the stairs Rin's room is right of the office. Sesshoumaru's room is on the left of the office and Kagome room is to the left of Sesshoumaru's Room. Ok now you won't get lost in my story.)  
"Corri why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"I came to tell you tree things. First, My father was killed. Second, since I am the heir I am the new lord of the Northern Lands and Third, -" But before Corri could finish.  
"Cryo is dead? What happened to him? I didn't see but a month ago." Sesshoumaru asked.  
"This Miko named Kikyou killed him. She said that she would kill all the lords. That is the Third thing I wanted to tell you. You need to watch your back. She is a lot more powerful than I thought. I learned that the hard why. After she killed my father. Plus you are the only Lord that doesn't have an heir. So if you get killed there will be war to get your land. And as your friend I don't want to see that happen."  
"Thank you for your concern my friend but I think I can deal with anything that comes my way."  
"Like I said you better watch your back!" Corri said turning to leave.  
"I will. Trust me I won't let anyone surprise me! You can count on that." Sesshoumaru mumbled.  
Kagome  
  
While walking to her room Kagome heard a lot of yelling from one of the rooms. She walked up to the door to listen. (A/N: She is going to regret stopping to listen to what was going on. Be afraid be very afraid!) Kagome heard two voices talking.  
"Like I said you better watch your back!" said Corri. Then she heard Sesshoumaru mumble something. "You better! Anyways have you found a mate? I am one hundred years younger than you and I already found one." Corri said joking around.  
"I think I found one." That really surprised Sesshoumaru that, that came out of his mouth. It surprised Kagome too. She wanted to hear what he would say so she stayed a little longer to hear what he would say. "But she is as stubborn as I am." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was really wondering who he was talking about. (A/N: she is going to regret staying! Why won't she listen to me! Oh it is cause I am only the author.)  
"Is it even possible to find someone as stubborn as you are?" Corri said all most laughing.  
"I seems like I did find someone that is as stubborn as I am. It is kind of funny how that works. We've only been together for one day and she hasn't backed down YET!" (A/N: The big Yet! Hehe!)  
* I can't believe that selfish, arrogant, good for nothing DOG. (A/N: Love them puns!) I am no prize to be won!* Kagome thought but she didn't realized that she had growled. (A/N: She should have listened to me! But No! What do I know? Dose anybody listen when I say something?)  
"What was that?" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome could hear footsteps coming towards the door.  
*I can't be caught here eavesdropping on them like this. Plus I am not dressed I am only in a towel. * Kagome thought. Then she saw a door to the left of the office. She ran as fast as she could to make it before they spotted her. When she closed the door behind her, she heard the door to the office open and close.  
"I guess it was nothing." Corri said. But Sesshoumaru knew better he heard the door next door shut.  
"Sorry I have to cut your visit short but I must go deal with something." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
"Anyways I need to go back to my home. I am the Lord of the Northern Land, after all." Corri said walking towards the front door.  
"I hope our paths cross again soon. Good Friend."  
"Remember what I told you." Corri said as he walk throw the door.  
Kagome didn't hear anymore talking but all she could hear was Sesshoumaru's footsteps back to the office. *This is a good time to go to my room and put on real clothes. * (A/N: I wonder which room she is in. Do you know?) Before she left the room she heard a door open behind her. She was scared to turn around to see who it was. She turn around and to see Sesshoumaru standing there with a big smirk on his face. *Great I should have ran when I had a chance. * (A/N: Hello! Is that was I said earlier. But no! Nobody listens to the author. *Sob *)  
"Go get dressed. I need to talk to you about something. I plan on having a little fun. After you are dressed come back to my room." Sesshoumaru said. (A/N: That doesn't sound good.)  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said. * Maybe I should give him a little respect he won't try anything if I do. Note to self he is one exception to the rule all dogs go to haven. (A/N: Puns, Puns everywhere, but none of them are funny. Wait Scratch that last statement.)  
20 Minutes later  
  
Kagome got dressed and headed towards Sesshoumaru's room. (A/N: I wonder what toke her so long. It only takes like 10 minutes to get dressed.) She knocked on his door. "Come in Kagome." Sesshoumaru said in a very strong and sexy voice. Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru's room. To her surprise Sesshoumaru had change from his armor to a Deep Blue kimono. "Kagome. Sit down." Kagome sat down very graceful. She had no idea what would happen. But she wasn't scared. (A/N:I think she is up to something. What is it?) *Why is it so easy to get her to listen to me now? She must have learned that she could never win against me and decided to listen for once. * Sesshoumaru walk to her it looked like he was about to pounce on his pray. He gave her a very passionate kiss. *Oh! She smells so sweet. * He couldn't resist but to pin her down on the bed a kiss her again. Kagome wasn't struggling so Sesshoumaru toke it as take me. He toke off his shirt and tried to take hers off.  
"Sesshoumaru please don't." Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and let her up. * You Baka. * Sesshoumaru looked at her back and started to say something to Kagome. But Kagome was a head of the game. She turned to him and jumped on him. It toke Sesshoumaru by surprise and knocked him off his feet into the bed. Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru very passionate. She pinned him to his bed and looked at him. She kissed him again. Then when she broke the kiss she flipped her hair to one side of her head and giggled.  
*She is too damn good! She looks so beautiful. Wait! I am supposed to be the one in control. Not her. When did she get so aggressive? * Before he got to do anything. The door to his room flung open!  
  
(A/N: Hehe Cliffy. Read and review. And you will see what happens next if I get least 4 more reviews. Hehe I will make you hang until I do get reviews. Hehe. I am evil when I am not an angel! Hehe. You must hate me right now. Ja ne Bye.) 


	10. Where Did Rin Go? With Inuyasha?

Hey sorry it took so long to bring this Chapter out. I had a lot to do- sorry again. Oh! I bet ya'll hate me because of the last chapter.  
  
Me: Sesshoumaru why are you sulking?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I, Sesshoumaru, do not sulk.  
  
Me: You look like your bother!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I Sesshoumaru-  
  
Me: Cut that crap out!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You will not talk to this Sesshoumaru like that.  
  
Me: You're getting on my nerves!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Back to looking like my bother- I, Sesshoumaru, do not look like him!  
  
Me: Whatever. (Sesshoumaru gives me the death glare and walks out the door.) Well I guess we should get back to the story. (You hear a huge blast in the other room.) What the HELL?! (I run out of the room to where Sesshoumaru is.) Shit Sesshoumaru control your temper! My landlords will kill me if you damage the house!  
Sesshoumaru: Well you should not have told me I looked like my good for nothing bother. (Sesshoumaru said with his cold mask on.)  
Me: You know you're a softy so stop being an asshole! Guys we need to get to the story before I kill a little fluffy someone!  
  
_____________________________Last Chapter________________________________  
  
Before he could react the door to his room flung open.  
Sesshoumaru-sama! What are you doing with her?" Rin yelled while running into room. Sesshoumaru had to cover his ears from a high pitch.  
  
_______________________10 Minutes before___________________  
* Sesshoumaru why can't you see that I love you? I don't understand why he brought that slut here into our home. What would he do if I ran away? Would he even come after me? I just want him to love me.* Rin thought to herself while sitting on her bed. Then someone knocked on the door to her room. "Come in," she said. Kagome came into her room. "Oh it's you." Rin said in a low voice.  
"I came to tell you that Sesshoumaru wants to talk to you. He said that you need to be in his room in no later than 15 minutes." Kagome smiled at Rin and left the room.  
  
*He wants me to go to his room! I need to find something to wear!" Rin thought while running around her room like a headless chicken. (A/N: You got to remember that she is 16 years old. All you care about when you are 16 is your looks when you know you are going to see the guy you like.) Rin was walking to Sesshoumaru's room when she saw Jaken at Sesshoumaru's door. "What are you doing?"  
"There is something going on in there!" Jaken whispered.  
"What?!" Rin pressed her ear against the door and heard a thud. She the heard Kagome giggle.  
Rin couldn't take it anymore. She flung open and saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome together. "Sesshoumaru-sama! What are you doing with her?!" Rin's eye's started to tear up. "How could you?" Sesshoumaru was so shocked that he couldn't say a word.  
"Haha!" Kagome started to laugh out loud.  
"What are you laughing at?" Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome off of him and stood up.  
"I set this up. Why do you think I took so long?"  
  
"I can't believe you." Sesshoumaru was pissed of but very amused that a human was brave enough to do something like what she did. "You cause too much trouble to be as innocent as my half-bother thinks you are." Sesshoumaru left the room after Rin. "Jaken make sure that Kagome (A/N: Just to say he said her name in a tone that would send chills go down your spin. The chills for fear not desire people!) is locked in her room until I say she can come out." Sesshoumaru walked out of the castle after Rin. He sniffed the air for her scent. He soon found it and jumped after her.  
  
_______________At that same moment________________  
It had been two days since Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome and left Inuyasha badly injured. (A/N: It's about time Inuyasha comes back!) Inuyasha finally recovered and he was on the way to Sesshoumaru's castle to get Kagome when he saw Rin running and crying. *Great. Sesshoumaru's little girl. Maybe if I talk to her she'll tell me what Sesshoumaru's done to Kagome. *  
Rin ran right into something that made her fall to the ground. "What the-?"  
"You know it's dangerous for a little girl be out here alone." Inuyasha said  
"Please kill me now before Sesshoumaru gets to me. Please! I don't want to deal with him!" Rin pleaded. Rin didn't even know who it was she bumped into. All she knew was that whatever it was, she hoped it would kill her.  
"What makes you think I would kill you Rin?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. Rin looked up to see who it was. Very little people knew her name.  
"Inuyasha! I thought Sesshoumaru-sama killed you, that's why he took Kagome." Rin said very surprised.  
"No he didn't. I don't think he wanted me dead just yet."  
"I need to go, Sesshoumaru will be here and I don't want him to catch me."  
"Why are you running away?"  
Rin's eye's started to tear up. "I walked into his room and he and Kagome were..." She trailed off when she thought she heard Sesshoumaru behind her. Sesshoumaru walked up to Rin, making her turn around so fast that she fell right into Inuyasha's arms.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
"Rin you are coming with me." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
Inuyasha jumped between Sesshoumaru and Rin. "No, she's not." Inuyasha said forcefully  
"Yes, she is."  
"No, she's not.  
"Yes, she is." Sesshoumaru repeated.  
"No, she's not." Inuyasha also repeated, getting bored with this word battle.  
"Yes, she is."  
"Over my dead body!" *Oh shit. That was -not- a smart thing to say. He's going to kill me just for a girl. *  
"That can be arranged." Sesshoumaru said with an evil smirk. He was about to jump and attack Inuyasha when Rin jumped between them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am not going back with you! I am going with Inuyasha!" Rin said very loudly. Well, needless to say that it scared not only her and Inuyasha, but also shocked the living daylights out of our poor fluffy. (A/N: Sesshoumaru: Please stop calling me Fluffy. Me: Not in my lifetime. Lets get on with the story.)  
"Rin, be a good little girl and come with me."  
"No. I won't go with you. I absolutely refuse. I don't want to go to the castle with Kagome still there." Rin said, almost crying as she hid behind Inuyasha hoping he would protect her.  
"Rin if I didn't know better I would say you like this half-breed." Rin started to turn red and Inuyasha just scratched his head at the strange comment Sesshoumaru just made.  
"Please Sesshoumaru, just leave me alone. Inuyasha will protect me." Rin said hoping that Sesshoumaru would just leave her be.  
"Inuyasha, you had better take care of Rin. If anything happens to her, you will die." Sesshoumaru said turning away.  
"I want Kagome back! That's why I came here in the first place." Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru in a really awkward way.  
"You can't have her back until Rin wishes to come home. You have something of mine and I have something yours. I think it is fair. Don't you?" Without another word Sesshoumaru took off. *I can't believe I just left Rin with my good for nothing bother. I don't know why but it felt right at the moment. I don't trust him! But why did I just trust him with the life of my daughter. DAUGHTER!??? I just called Rin my daughter... *  
(A/N: Hey I want to say sorry for how long this chapter took. I am experiencing a bad writer's block. And Then I didn't have a computer for a week. Then I was really ticked off at my mom 'cause she didn't let me get on the computer. Well I got to go so see ya when I see ya. Oh and Sesshoumaru is really mad at me due to unknown reasons. Hehehe... I know I know I am evil Ja ne.) 


	11. UMMMMM

Hey everyone I am so sorry I can't update my story I got in like major trouble I can't get on fanficition anymore. But I am giving a friend some of my stories and he is putting them on his account! My story's name is Life or Death. You can find it under the name The Saiyan so thanks a lot. I will finish my story. Sometime soon, But I hope you like my now. Well bye bye. 


	12. Last chapter

A/N: Hey Fans I don't want to keep you hanging on my story so I am going to do one last Chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story! And that you for all the reviews. Sesshoumaru: Finally Champion: What?! Sesshoumaru: You kept everyone waiting for a long time. Champion: Oh Shut up! Come on You know I was in trouble. Sesshoumaru: So you were and Idiot and Got caught. Inuyasha: Could you stop? I am trying to find out how Champion is going to end this story. Kagome: Me too. Rin: Oh Inuyasha! Inuyasha: Rin! I am coming. Champion: *EVIL SMILE* Fluffy! Why don't you and Kagome go off and PLAY. Sesshoumaru: "......." Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha or anyone. so don't sue me! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 10 *~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ending. "Shippo! Ryu! Come in for dinner." Kagome yell to the two children running and playing. "Hai... Mommy" The little boy named Ryu yelled back at Kagome. Shippo and Ryu ran in the house while Kagome looked out at the sky. 'Inuyasha I hope you are ok. It has been almost 5 years since I seen you last.' A figure came up behind Kagome and arms wrapped around Kagome. "Hi Sesshoumaru." "You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Sesshoumaru said a little upset that Kagome keeps on thinking about Inuyasha even after Inuyasha had disappeared with Rin. Sesshoumaru sighed. "I think about Rin a lot. You know as will as I do that I loved her like a daughter." "I know but you still haven't told me why you won't go after her." "It was her choice to leave. I won't make her come back." "Oh..... I guess we need to go inside before the boys start trouble. And you know they will." " Yes I know. Ryu gets it from you." " NO he does not. He is yours when he is bad." "So you told me." Sesshoumaru said while kissing Kagome where he marked her so many years ago. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Inuyasha can you put your pride aside and go see them! Please for me. I want to see Sesshoumaru-sama again." Rin yelled a Inuyasha who's in a tree. "No I won't go see that ASS!" "Please Inuyasha he would most likely want to know that we are mated and that we just had our first baby." "Fine. Only if we don't stay there for too long." Inuyasha jumped out of the tree picked up Rin and the Baby and ran as fast as he could to Sesshoumaru's castle. 'Seeing Kagome again will be hard.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sesshoumaru's eye snapped open when he smelt Inuyasha and Rin coming fast. "Kagome we have someone coming." "Who." "Wait" Sesshoumaru wanted to smile at her reaction when they saw Inuyasha bust though the tree's carrying Rin. "Inuyasha! Rin!" Kagome almost fell from shock but couldn't cause of Sesshoumaru's hold on her. "Sesshoumaru-sama. I wanted to come and tell you of some happening's that has happened between me and Inuyasha." Rin said while bowing. Sesshoumaru just nodded to show she can speak. "Me and Inuyasha have mated in you terms." Kagome eyes bugged and Sesshoumaru wanted to tare Inuyasha a part for touching Rin in that way but he didn't show it. Inuyasha just smiled at how brave Rin was. "And this baby in my arms is our first child." Rin looked at everyone hopping this wouldn't start a war between Inuyasha and her father figure. "Mommy! Daddy! Shippo hit me..." Ryu screamed will running between Sesshoumaru's legs and grabbed Kagome's leg. "And Shippo told me I am a Baka!" "Shippo! I can't believe you told that to your bother!" Kagome said as soon as Shippo walked though the door. "He started it!" Shippo complained. He then look past Kagome and saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Where have You been?" "It's a Long story Pup." Inuyasha said grabbing Rin "Come inside Lets catch up on old times." Kagome said walking into the castle with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo, and Ryu following. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Ok.... I want to know if someone wants to take over my fic. if you so tell me and I will read it. Like you can start were Sesshoumaru left Rin with Inuyasha and you can change the name of Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's kid if you want. I really lost interest in this fic so e-mail me if you want to take it over. Sesshoumaru: I, Sesshoumaru am very disappointed in you Champion you gave up in the middle of the story. Champion: Whatever. Well ja ne everyone 


End file.
